heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Wildcat
Ted Grant is a World Heavy Weight Champion after WWII and through much of the 50s. He currently owns Grant's Gym and trains up and coming boxers. If someone can do the math and see what he looks like, it is not hard to figure out he is a metahuman. Behind the scenes with The Sentinels, he is actually a trainer for the superhero team. Wildcat on the other hand was a JSA member before it was dissolved, and has appeared under the radar off and on over the years. He has reappeared in 2010 once again, though considering the man's age, is it truly the same hero from back then? He is currently rumored to be a member of the new JSA. Background Theodore "Ted" Grant was born in 1920 to Henry Grant and his wife. He grew up in a well off middle class world, with paid coaching and participating in a number of sports. It was a life that was planned out to continue until his college days. Yet fate had other plans for the young man. With the hit of what later became known as the Great Depression, things started to become harder. Not long after, his parents died. Orphaned at the age of 15 in 1935, Ted was broke and had no one to turn to. Unable to find work in the big city, Ted grew to know hunger and despair. One night, while wandering the streets Ted ran across someone being mugged. He quickly got involved and stopped the mugging. Only then, did he find out he just saved the ex-boxer Joe Morgan. He was taken under wing and taught the "sweet science" of boxing. Joe Morgan did not stick around for too long, disappearing after only a few short years. Rumor had it he became a wino in the streets of Calvin City. At that point though, Ted had been taken under wing by "Socker" Smith where his training continued and the two became close friends. At 19, Ted was already fighting in the pro ring, and he had two managers, Flint and Skinner. During the night that forever changed his life, Ted was in the ring duking it out with his mentor, Socker. Suddenly though, his mentor went down when he was punched and did not get up. The next thing he knew, Socker was dead and he getting arrested. On the way to the police station, some hit men attacked Ted and the police and Ted had to be quick and vicious. He barely got out alive, but the policemen never had a chance. At that point, he ran, afraid of what had happened. While on the run, Ted ran across a boy talking about a superhero comic. It suddenly gave him an idea. He gathered up the materials and donned a heroic persona himself, called 'Wildcat'. He decided he was going to clear his name and bring whoever murdered Socker to justice. Ted discovered that Flint and Skinner, his own managers had put a poison needle in Socker opponent's glove that was supposed to slow him down. They misjudged the dosage and it killed the man instead. The purpose was to make Socker lose the fight. Ted also discovered that Flint and Skinner were the ones that put the hit on him and caused the death of the police officers. Gathering information, Wildcat managed to capture them and reveal enough evidence that forced them to confess to their crimes. Ted returned to the professional boxing ring but he could not give up the persona of Wildcat. Not long after, he ended up running across other superheroes and joined a group known as the Justice Society of America (JSA). With his newfound friends, they fought criminals and protected the world. As World War II took off, rations went into effect, and men were being shipped off for war, the pressure was on. Ted ended up joining the military, and became a fighter pilot, Staff Sergeant (SSG). He still remained active whenever possible in the JSA, whenever he had a moment to escape without being considered AWOL, or was able to use the JSA in performing his own assignments. He worked with the JSA to fight super agents of foreign countries. One such villain during the war was Ian Karkull. He used shadow sorcery and was truly deranged. Sending out assassins to kill future U.S. Presidents, the JSA was able to stop all but one and track the assassins back to Ian Karkull. During the battle, teamwork was able to defeat the supervillain, but not before there was a backlash of his powers. All those caught in the blast; including Wildcat himself was forever changed. Everyone affected suddenly had expanded life spans which they did not discover till later, but some were affected in other ways as well, such as Wildcat. Suddenly, he had enhanced sight and a sort of night vision, and later in his life he would discover he could not die. Ted left the U.S. Army Air Corps at the end of the war, though from 1941-1942 it was part of the Air Force before it was abolished. Wildcat continued his JSA activities, becoming the team's pilot and Ted Grant had succeeded in becoming the World Heavy Weight Champion, not to mention keeping it repeatedly. Pressure for him to retire was building up, as he was seen as old with being almost 40 years old, even if he was in a perfectly fit condition. It was during this time that he had a son named Jake with Irina. Wildcat was excited about being a father as well as very nervous, yet his life would be shattered. Yellow Wasp, an evil scientist that transformed into a half-wasp and half-human abomination kidnapped his son and Wildcat was unable to get him back. Lost seemingly forever, his and Irina's relationship fell apart. The two went their own ways, and Ted decided to retire from boxing after one last fight. He almost lost because of the distractions of his life outside the ring, but managed to win in the end. He retired a champion. Yet it was an almost empty legacy now. Wildcat dived into his work as a vigilante and the work with the JSA. It was all he had left at least until a JSA mission caused his legs to be crushed during a battle. Out of action, just a year later the JSA disbanded. The U.S. Government passed the Civil Protection Safety Act in 1977, and the JSA decided to keep their identities secret and retire back to normal lives. Over time though, something strange began to happen to Ted. His legs began to heal. It was a miracle. The doctors all thought they misdiagnosed the injury, but Ted instead thought of Ian Karkull. He would begin becoming active as Wildcat once again. Keeping a low profile, careful not to cross police and working from the shadows. Sometimes he would go months without appearing on patrol as Wildcat or would wait for something of interest to be whispered into his ears before donning the costume. Not that all was fun and games. There was a time or two he thought he had died, but for some reason he would find himself resurrected and unharmed. For a decade this continued, before Wildcat realized that the kids on the street needed more guidance than he could provide. As a result, Wildcat folded up his costume and became Ted Grant the Heavy Weight Champion once more. He opened Grant's Gym in the early 1990s in a bad section of town and started to try and make a difference. He began training professional boxers, taught people self-defense, and would make sure nothing dirty happened in the vicinity of the gym. For those that knew Ted was a Heavy Weight Champion, know for a fact that he does not look or move as someone his age. They realize that he is not a normal human. Yet he is one of their own. That does not mean he was immune to trouble, and sometimes had to use his fists to teach someone a lesson against bigotry. Still, Ted also made friends such as Flannery, a Detective on the New York City police force. He made contacts on the street, would meet with old drinking buddies that had nothing better to do than keep an eye open and more. He became more of a part of the community than he ever did as Wildcat. As the gym grew, friends such as Flannery would send people that needed self-defense lessons to him, and sometimes he would ask people to show up when he deemed they really needed them. Others would search him out actively because of his reputation and he has trained professional boxers and others under the table. As a result, Grant's Gym is firmly established with a good reputation backed by someone that is not afraid to protect it with his Champion fists. Now at 90 years old, Ted Grant has not only decided to put on the Wildcat costume again, but he has signed up as a trainer for the Sentinel program. A program member had approached Ted with the interest of having him train the team, knowing that he was metahuman. After careful thought, Ted did decide to not only agree but tell them that he was Wildcat. He would not join the team as Wildcat, but he asked for immunity to work solo. For now, the Sentinel program has uses for him and has agreed. What the future holds however? Who knows. MUX History *Grant's Apartment became a second home for Catseye. *Wildcat helped take down the Meta-Brawl. *Grant takes in Wildebeest. *Grant starts to train Cassie. *Grant starts to train Bart Allen. *Grant loans his couch to Cassandra Cain. *Diana goes to Grant's for a place to escape to after a stressful night. Grant's couch is popular. *Grant gives Cassandra Cain her Wildcat side-kick outfit, and they then go out to team up with other superheroes to kick Dark Viper butt. *The New JSA is founded. *Batman unmasks before Grant and also unmasks part of Cassandra Cain's past. *Wildcat sends a statement to the newspaper to announce the existence of the new JSA. *Wilde moves out. Cassandra Cain upgrades to the spare bedroom. Logs *2010-10-03 - Catseye Adopts a Ted - Catseye takes a liking to the man that likes to dress up like a cat, and then precedes to blind his morality. Who knew he was such a softy? *2010-10-08 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Wildcat Verse Wildebeest - There is a wicked fight between Wildcat and Wildebeest, and Tony gets to flirt with...I mean gather information from Roulette! *2010-10-14 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Erik the Red vs. Bufftastic - Another Meta-Brawl, this time with three combats. Wildcat finally gets a chance to speak with Wildebeest, and to meet Erik the Red. Could it potentially prove to be two allies in his quest for justice? *2010-10-21 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Cat Thief - Wildcat takes Catseye for some spying at the Meta-Brawl, and occupies himself by chatting with Cyclops posing as Erik the Red while waiting on pins and needles for Catseye to get back safely. *2010-10-22 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Purse Snatching & Girl Talk? Oh my... - After successfully returning from snatching Roulette's purse, Catseye brags to Wildcat about her good deed. Then realizing responsibility comes next, a wee hour call is made to Cassie to start Catseye's smoothskin education. *2010-10-26 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Team-Up Part 1 - Invited to Grant's Gym, Tony meets with Grant for a heart-to-heart about the Meta-Brawl, all without actually saying the words outright. *2010-11-05 - Meta-Brawl for Life: End of the Line - A final battle where only one can survive, while Wildcat and Erik the Red struggle to live, Wildebeest and Wonder Girl break out the prisoners and Tony Stark gathers evidence. *2011-01-13 - Space Visitors Incoming - Stark asks to meet with Grant about a very disturbing space discovery. Will the Sentinels join forces with outside help to face the upcoming challenge? *2011-01-14 - Space Shields 4 Us - While teaching Wilde ball, Grant meets an unusual man who believes in space ships. Perhaps he is an ally in the making? *2011-01-14 - Dark Viper: You Punch Like a Girl - Unknowingly, Wildcat walks into an assassination trap. He is not without an ally, as Rogue shows up and shows what it means to punch like a girl. *2011-01-29 - Dark Viper: The Gang War Escalates - Stopping a seeming so-so normal robbery offers insight into an escalating gang war, and the opportunity for Wildcat to bring in another stray cat a.k.a. Cassandra Cain. *2011-02-18 - Dark Viper: She Said 'No'. - Cassandra goes on a mission with Wildcat to discover who is behind the gang wars. Who is the Dark Viper? *2011-02-25 - Dark Viper: More Than U Can Hiss - The Dark Viper is now the hunted, and discovers he hissed off more than he can bite with this crazy team of vigilantes! The gang wars stop here! *2011-03-10 - He has Impulses - Bart reveals just how hyper he can be, and that he isn't the only one with pent up energy. Go Cass! *2011-03-21 - Old vs. Blue - Grant explores the old site of the X-Mansion for answers, and finds a tortured ghost of a soul. *2011-04-08 - The Rebirth of the Justice Society - Wildcat assembles a group of vigilantes consisting of Wildcat II, Troia, Liberty Belle, and Batman to propose the reformation of the Justice Society of America. *2011-04-09 - The Unmasking of Batman and Cassandra Cain - Grant is dealt two shocks, with the actual unmasking of Batman and an unmasking of Cassandra Cain's past. *2011-04-09 - Recruiting Diana - Wildcat searches for Diana to ask her to join the JSA, and to confess about Donna Troy. *2011-06-11 - Rage and Shadows - When a shadow armor powered by rage invades Brooklyn, several heroes come together to try to take it down. *2011-08-09 - Happy Coincidence - Looking for an additional place to study the martial arts, Elizraim comes upon Grant's Gym, and discovers a familiar face running it. *2011-08-12 - Fight At STAR Labs - Some of the JSA members head to STAR Labs to investigate a break-in. *2011-08-20 - School of Hard Knocks - Elizraim comes to start eir training at Grant's Gym. *2011-11-25 - If You Give a Mouse a Cookie - Having been introduced to Grant's Gym as a place to get food before by Liberty Belle, Project 42 stops by and ends up the center of a discussion. Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Taken